Who said anything about love?
by WalkingAlong
Summary: Please gimme more reviews! I decided to mix a few new couples in, also a possible a love triangle. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Our favorite classmates are now in high school. That means they have new technology such as msn, texting, blogging, and email. What are the secrets that lurk behind the group of friends?

MSN: CARLOS AND RALPHIE

9:30 P.M.

"Hey Carlos, what time is the game tomorrow" Ralphie typed in.

"I think it's at 5" Carlos responded.

"Okay, that's tight. I'll still have enough time to go on a date with Keesha. Aren't you going to give your free M.V.P. ticket to D.A.?"

"What are you talking about dude?" Carlos responded blushing slightly.

"Come on, give it up already! Everyone knows you and D.A. have a thing for each other!" Ralphie wrote back- making sure he used extra exclamation points.

"God, I have no idea what you are talking about. "Dorky Ann," She's a total goody-two shoes who seriously has something up her ass. Why would I find her attractive? God, I'm literally laughing out loud." Carlos replied.

"Well, sure she may be a nerd but she has a little something-something. Also, stop lying to yourself. She's your best girl friend, the girl you've had a crush on since pre-school. Come on dude, it's me you're talking too. You don't have to protect your reputation." Ralphie typed in.

"Keesha forced you to read girl magazines on emotions, didn't she? Well I'm going to log off and once again, I don't love D.A.!"

"Okay, night brother. Also, who said anything about loving her? I only said you had a crush on her." Ralphie replied.

Blog Entry: April 8, 2009- 12:00 P.M.

Man, this sucks. In computers and technology class I have to do a stupid blog. What is even more stupid is that the teacher doesn't even read these. So I'm just going to write crap and see if she cares.

Well anyways, today is Thursday- big whoop. So far everything, just like this town and school, has been boring. In weight training I benched five fifty, in world history I fell asleep, and now I'm typing this stupid blog. I really feel like searching up Mad T.V. on you tube. However, I can't wait until Honors chemistry. I have always been good at science, thanks to my favorite teacher in the world.

Also, there's a certain blond girl to thank as well. Damn, I'll run a thousand miles for her any day. I hate to admit it to myself and everyone else, but she's definitely the only hot girl at this school. She's pretty, not just okay pretty, but amazingly pretty. In a way, I miss the pigtails she used to sport in 4th grade. She's also the smartest girl in the school; she has a perfect 4.0 grade point average. Thank god teachers always put students in alphabetical order. Thank god my ancestors decided to have the awesome last name Ramone. They had to be Italian Stallions just like me to choose such a great last name.

Well class is over in five minutes; I better log off and try to be the first in line for lunch, also to choose a seat next to my favorite person in the world.

MSN: Dorothy Ann Parker and Keesha

3:00 P.M.

"O my god! Keesha guess what?!" D.A. typed in enthusiastically.

"What?" Keesha responded.

"Carlos gave me his free MVP ticket! I just don't understand why he gave it to me. Right before he gave it to me at the end of school, we argued in chemistry over what we should do for our group project."

"Why are you guy's partners? You always argue over something."

"The teacher put us together to learn to 'work' together. I mean we already sit next to each other, but the teacher thought we should get closer rather than farther apart. It's so strange, we're practically best friends but he loves to torment me."

"Well, duh! He likes you! Seriously, D.A. you definitely can't be that oblivious. He has had a crush on you even before first grade. Also, you can deny it all you want- but everyone but him knows you like him back."

"Please Keesha, don't make me laugh. I could never like that…that…imbecile. And, you think? I know I haven't ever had a real relationship, but really? There's no way he likes me, or any guy for that matter."

"Dorothy Ann, pretty much every guy at school has a thing for you. Yesterday, in chemistry, John tried to pass you a note asking you on a date."

"I never got the note…"

"Yeah, he tried. Carlos put the note in the trashcan before it reached you. How cute is that?! Trust me girlfriend, he likes you- A LOT!"

"Really?! You're playing me aren't you? Well I'm going to start getting ready for the basketball game. I'll see you and Ralphie there. Also, I don't really know. Maybe I do like him…" Dorothy typed in before logging off, making sure to add a smiling winking face onto the end.


	2. Chapter 2

April 8, 2009

Dear Diary, I have no idea what to think! What to feel! Anything! All I know is that I'm sick of that stupid Carlos Ramone! He's the biggest jerk in the history of jerks! Tonight was supposed to be a special night. Walkerville High School was against West Runnerville High School, the big game between the most competitive schools in the district. Carlos being the douche he is freaking asked me to his game as "friends" apparently. Everyone and their mother said he like me _more _than a friend. According to my research, as known as my sight, he was flirting with Patricia Lion. She's the most popular and prettiest girl in school. She's also captain of the cheerleaders, lead dancer on the dance squad, knows 3 languages, and class president.

I guess I can see why he has a thing for her. Why settle for tofu when you can have meat? I'm valedictorian, president of the chemistry, physics, and biology club. However, that's all I am. Tofu. Nothing is attractive about tofu. Patricia on the other hand is meat. Men love meat. Everyone hates tofu.

I guess I just lead myself into thinking that tonight was going to be a perfect storybook evening. I sat on the front bench behind the basketball players with Keesha. Carlos turned around once in awhile and waved or smiled his sexy grin. A few times he even came over and sat next to us to talk when he wasn't playing. However, he's the most valuable player. The coach didn't cut him slack, told him to leave us alone, and concentrate on the game. In the end, he shot the winning basket to a score of 72 to 71. Everyone ran up to him to congratulate him. Especially Patricia, she coiled her skinny stick arms around him and kissed his cheek. She left a glossy kiss mark on his face. Carlos looked surprised and started to talk to her while blushing.

Then he noticed me, he ran to me but I ran away trying to avoid being hurt with the fact that he just saw me as a friend. I came back after awhile when everyone left to see if Carlos was still there. Only Keesha and Ralphie remained smothering their lips together in a disgusting matter on the bleachers. I asked where Carlos was and they said he was last with Patricia to get a soda.

Ugh…all I know is that boys suck. Life sucks. Patricia is a slut who sucks. Carlos is…confusing.

********

MSN: CARLOS AND PHOEBE

"Hey Phoeebs, how was your animal activist convention?" Carlos typed in.

"It went great! We raised $10,000 for the state zoo!" Phoebe replied

"Great job, did anything exciting happen?"

"The security guards tasered a hobo, but overall it was okay. How did your game go?"

"We won, 72 to 71! And guess what!? I was the one who shot the winning basket!"

"Awesome! I bet Dorothy Ann smothered you with hugs and kisses." Phoebe replied adding a winking smiley face.

"Actually, she didn't, she ran away after the crowd came after me. Dorothy Ann was the only person I wanted to talk to also. You know, to thank her for supporting me." Carlos sighed in relief for a genius cover up.

"Right, laughing out loud, why did she run away? Did something happen?"

"I don't think so. I was about to reach her when that slut Patricia Lion came up and kissed me. Yuck. It was like having a sloppy tongued dog lick my face. She left her gross lip crack on my face too. Well anyway, I guess she saw that happen and figured something was going on between me and her. I chased after her but I lost her in the hallway. What should I do?"

"Duh! Tell her you have no interest in that slut!"

"Yeah, okay I will. Though the night of nastiness didn't end there, Patty tried to make-out with me while getting a soda. She followed me outside and was practically begging me to sleep with her. So I spew the soda in her face. She should leave me alone now." Carlos typed adding a smiley face.

"You should tell this to DA as soon as possible before it's too late."

"What's too late?"

"Your chances with DA, everyone knows you have a crush on her!"

"No! I don't love her! But thanks for talking with me. The guys would just laugh at me, Tim and I don't talk much, and Arnold is on a fieldtrip to see a Rock Museum. Good luck to you and the red-haired freak as well! I'm going to log off." Carlos typed in about to log off before he got a reply back.

"Good night and thanks. By the way I said you had a crush on DA, I never mentioned you loving her."


	3. Chapter 3

MSN: DOROTHY ANN AND CARLOS

DATE: APRIL 9, 2008

"Hey D.A., how are you?" Carlos typed in. Last night was such a blur to him. After winning the game, he drove to the after party with Keisha and Ralphie. He tried to enjoy himself however it turned out of hand when the cheerleaders appeared.

Thank God, Patricia left him alone. However, the other cheerleaders were a different story. He didn't feel like telling Phoebe about the party. He left out how Keisha and Ralphie went off on their own at the party to do who knows what. He was left alone.

His team mates came and congratulated him, so did parents and the coach. House parties and parents can't really go that far. All he remembers is the passing of time, wanting to get away, feeling like he did something wrong.

He has known Dorothy Ann since before preschool. He knows how she always faces her problems. Why would she runaway?

---

"I'm doing okay…congrats on the game." Dorothy wrote back.

"Thanks, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, what's it to you?" Dorothy responded.

"What? Nothing…I just missed you last night. That's all." Carlos typed.

"Oh…well sorry I left kind of early. I didn't feel like going to the after party and I just wanted to beat the crowd." Dorothy replied. Lying.

"That's not what Ralphie and Keisha told me…they said you were looking for me. I came back from the locker room to take them to the party and they said you were looking for me." Carlos replied confused. Why would she lie to him?

"Yeah, I came back. I left my purse in the bathroom and had to come back to get it. I came out through the gym and they said you went to get a soda with Patricia." Dorothy Ann replied trying to hide her guilt.

"Well I went to get a soda. God, Patricia is such a slime ball." Carlos replied.

"Slime ball? Laugh out loud, then why did she kiss you after the game?" Dorothy Ann questioned.

"She is a slime ball, that's why! You saw that? I hope you wouldn't. God, she followed me out to the soda machine. She practically begged me to sleep with her. "

"Really? What did you do then?" Dorothy Ann replied intrigued hoping he was a jerk to her.

"I shook my soda and spurt it at her face. She shouldn't come along again."

"That's good." Dorothy Ann replied, smiling to herself relieved.

"So what are you up to today?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing much, I just have to do some work at the Astronomy museum."

"Oh…cool." Carlos replied kind of disappointed.

"But…if you want you could come along. I have to remodel the child care center and I could use your big strong muscles." Dorothy Ann typed in blushing slightly.

Carlos grinned and blushed slightly at this comment. "Okay!" he typed in enthusiastically.

"Okay, cool. We haven't hanged out in forever!" Dorothy Ann typed in blushing still.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It'll be nice." Carlos typed in smoothly.

"Well, yeah, I hope so, if you mean getting nasty and sweaty together." Dorothy Ann typed in smugly.

"Just consider yourself lucky I could help out today."

"You're the one who offered yourself available today." Dorothy Ann typed in confidently she will win the never ending arguments between the two.

"Well, you're the one who offered yourself helpless and needy." Carlos replied combating back.

"What? Please, I only asked for your service if you wanted too. You didn't have too. Also when are girls helpless and needy?"

"Since Adam and Eve, she ate the fruit and asked Adam to help her eat it. It's all in the book." Carlos wrote back.

"No she didn't, she ate it and asked him to eat it too, not to help eat it. So Ha! I'm right still girls are not needy. Gosh, I think your referring to sexist fairytales like Snow White and Cinderella written by MALES!" Dorothy Ann retorted.

"Since it's been around forever it must be true. I mean your following the concept of the stories. You would be all alone at the Astronomy Museum and unable to complete the job without my strong muscles. In the end, you're going to end up in my arms. Loving me, saying "Oh Carlos, you're my hero!" How about that?" Carlos retorted.

"I think you're delusional. Please, don't flatter yourself. And besides you may end up being the "damsel" in distress. You'll fall off a ladder, I'll catch you in my arms, and you'll end up with a never ending crush on me. Having a burning passion for me wondering if it's true love or not. How about that?" Dorothy Ann replied.

"Now you're delusional, but hey, I'm going to start getting ready. Peace." Carlos replied smiling.

"Okay, see you then. Meet me at the doors at 3 PM." Dorothy Ann replied smiling. She wasn't fully rejected.

--------

I hope that works. I'm trying harder not to rush things and to keep the story interesting and provoking while still in character. Also, hit the review box. Reviews are pleasant!


	4. Alone, In a good way

Dear Diary, I came to the museum at 3 P.M. to work, and Carlos came too to help out. I swear, he looked so…so…different. But in a good way, he wasn't in his usual sweatshirts and hoodies. He was in formal attire. I don't see why he did- here I was WAY underdressed and prepared to work. If it was regular work I would be dressed ultra nice, especially in front of Carlos. But since I had to redo the child care center I wore an old purple tank top and old holy light blue jeans.

He came in a nice gray tight sweater and dark wash jeans, also wearing his usual red Nike basketball shoes. When he came up to the door stop my jaw literally dropped. He looked so handsome! And here I am looking as bad as fungus on an old grilled cheese sandwich.

After he saw me, I saw his face turn slightly pink. I suppose he was expecting me to look sensational and like Avri Simpson. But he smiled at me as he came up to the museum steps, gosh, I love his smile! His smile is pretty much a trademark that every girl swoons over, yet it's so perfect, it's not over rated. He and I talked a bit outside on the astronomy museum's front entrance.

"Nice weather we're having" he told me. I responded with "yeah…to bad we're going to be stuck in a small stuffy room alone for a few hours." For some reason I like the word alone. Not being alone as in "alone." But I love being considered alone, just him and I. Gosh, I'm blushing now! But it's like we haven't been alone together before. I mean we have, but people were always around.

Such as classes where we had projects to do in his room and his brother would be right down the hall or his dad with us in the kitchen. But the one time when no one can bother us, and we're alone, I look grotesque! Thank goodness once we started painting the child room I wasn't the only one.

To protect his nice clothes, the janitor allowed him to borrow one of his navy janitor uniform suits. It was hilarious to see Carlos, who's twice as tall and half the width of the janitor, wear a short over sized suit. Yet he was still able to pull it off.

---------

Dear Blog World, Carlos Ramone here- as known as the Italian Stallion. Today me and D.A. went to the museum to paint and do manual labor…for free. Not exactly romantic, but this morning I woke up thinking it was going to be. I never dress formal except for special occasions. So, I decided I could probably pull off being sophisticated such as Dorothy Ann usually is in her plaid skirts, nice dresses, and fancy shirts.

However, I forgot the manual labor part. So I had to change into some raddy janitor uniform. I was even more embarrassed of the look D.A. gave me. She looked surprised and must have thought I was retarded or stupid for wearing nice clothes for manual labor. I on the other hand was surprised to D.A. so casual. She's never casual. Her hair was in a messy braid put to the side and wore a shirt with old jeans. God, she was damn sexy. Just the sight of her made my stomach churn and my cheeks blush. Things only got interesting from there.

---

However Diary, today definitely didn't go as planned. My museum colleague Harold Rolliskins was already in the center to help out even though he didn't have to work today. He insisted that he "wanted everything to turn out okay and I wouldn't get hurt." Seriously, what's with guys thinking that girls are so fragile? Look at Joan of Arc and my favorite author Jane Austen. Well, Harold looked so stupid when he saw Carlos walk into the room five minutes later after changing. Harold must have been planning that he had a chance to be alone with just me. That kind of alone does not sound so pleasant. Now I'm glad I actually did bring Carlos. He's so intimidating looking at about 6'1 or 6'2, muscular from sports. Soccer and basketball have done him good. Harold is a disgusting slimeball, he has tomato red hair that is greasy, and smells of smoke and cheap dollar store cologne.

---

Well bloggers, after thinking I was going to spend the day alone with my D.A., a douche named Harold was there to ruin it. I felt like punching the living hell out of him, like he actually has a chance with such a girl? On the second thought, no guy is good enough for D.A. , not even me. But still, it was mine and D.A.'s day, not their day. Hopefully they'll never have a day.

But after spending 30 minutes with us he left. Either knowing I was going to kill him if he didn't or he got sick of mine and D.A.'s bickering over how to paint the walls. She was saying it should be up and down, I argued it could be done diagonally. Funny thing is, me and her have bickering as a special super power. No one argues as much as we do…even over the most retarded things. What's even more funny is that in the end no one really wins. But that's what I love, she's so full of ideas and opinions that really broaden my ideas as well. Sometime I fake an opinion just to have her talk to me, such as who is the best teacher of time. Of course, it's Ms. Frizzle, however just to stir up friction between us I say that it's 8th grades math teacher Mr. Morris who is the biggest fan of the Witch of Noz.

After that douche Harold left, heaven seemed to be in place.

---

Well Diary, after awhile I think Harold got the idea he wasn't needed or wanted. I noticed that Carlos glared at him when he tried to strike up a conversation with me on Saturn or something. Carlos in the end would usually overrun him with conversation leaving me to tune him out.

As Harold was leaving he shut the door that automatically locked on the outside and I left the keys in my purse in my employee locker. However, me and Carlos were too busy to notice the door was shut. So when him and I decided to take a break about two hours later after painting the room with the first 3 walls, we couldn't get out. What made it worse was that the museum was blocked off and closed on our end of the branch due to the construction of the new movie presentation room.

However, don't get me wrong, I actually did enjoy this situation.

---

Well blog world, this was definitely the best thing that happened to me. Harold locked us, probably purposely, into the room together. After painting for a while me and her just took a break and sat on bean bags shaped like planets. I guess we just made the best of the situation.

Me being the easily bored person I am suggested we play a game. At first was a resentful thinking it would just be a waste, but what could we do? We were locked in the room until the night security guard would come and check the premises. The museum apparently thought they could save money by not installing a security camera into the child center. I mean what the worse situation that could happen? Kids aren't exactly evil minded.

To make time go by faster, I suggested we play 20 questions. I kind have been dreaming of this situation for years. What would the answers be to someone so deep such as D.A?

---

"Come on D.A., what happens in the play room stays in the play room." Carlos told me reassuring that he could be trusted.

"Alright, but if anything gets out to anyone, I'm going to kick your butt." I told him. What he said next made me blush like mad fire.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" he said knowing how I would react. Knowing I would just roll my eyes and act aggravated. "Well since it was my idea, I guess I ask you a question first."

"Okay, shoot." I said bluntly.

"Where did you get your name from?" he asked me with a twinkle in his eyes. He really did seem interested.

I responded with "I got it from my great grandma. Her name was Dorthia Annabelle. My parents just decided to shorten it slightly to Dorothy Ann. She was a nurse in WWII and saved thousands of lives. She was a great woman. She died a few years ago of a stroke." After that, a few tears strolled down my face.

"Wow," he responded, "I didn't mean to make you cry." He got up and went up to me to hug me. I loved feeling the warmth of his body pushed against mine, kneeling on his knees while I continued to sat. He brushed him warm tender fingers against my face and rubbed the tears off my face. He then gave me a smile, not a trademark smile, but a gentle one. He then returned to seat blushing when he realized what he was doing.

I then asked him "Have you ever lost anyone?"

---

Good thing I have this blog on private, I want to remember this day for the rest of my life. I actually had the balls to hug D.A. when tears went down her face over the remembrance of her great g-ma. I didn't mean to make such a simple question turn into something so personal. At least I wanted to stir up with non-personal ones and go on to more juicy ones. But that's D.A., she really is deep.

She countered my question with "have you ever lost anyone?" I almost felt like crying myself I responded with something I never expressed to anyone before.

"My mom when I was younger." I responded.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She responded.

"It's okay," I told her with a half smile, "it happened over 9 years ago. I was 7 when she died. She died of breast cancer…technology back then was still being discovered, and it seemed unpreventable. I was a total mess when she died, I watched movies of her every night before going to bed. I had to visit a child therapist for a while. It was especially hard for Mikey being 5 years old, but I had to be strong for him." In a few short seconds, tears started to stroll down my face as well. The subject of my mother has always been a touchy subject. Dorothy Ann could probably see the pain in my eyes.

She herself got up and sat beside me, and held my hand. It was my turn now, so I asked her, "Would you rather have an albino catfish or a pet rat?" just to light the mood a bit.

---

Diary, I couldn't really tell if he was uncomfortable or not with me. He told me some things I never knew about. Who even knew 20 questions could be so deep. To lighten the mood, I could tell owning an albino catfish or a rat was a joke of a question. But I responded with an albino catfish.

15 questions later, the questions were merely simple with "what's your favorite smell" and "would you rather eat a hamburger or a salad." The last question he asked me was definitely something I was not ready for. He asked me who I had a crush on, if so who. I responded to the first part with a yes, and said the "who" was in our grade. As I held his hand for comfort of his loss, I noticed his heart beat began to increase when I asked him the ultimate question. "Why did he come today, honestly. And if he regretted it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been awhile, I've been busy lately with my Honors classes and my school. I was kind of in a slump too. However, I thought today would be a good day to get back to it and finish it! Also leave reviews, reviews are good!**

**-----**

**Phoebe returned from her trip and planned on hanging out with her girlfriends and one certain guy with orange hair.**

"**Hey Keesha, what's been going on this week?" Phoebe said while coming up to sit down with her friend at the local burger spot, Mc Denny's.**

"**Nothing much," Keesha replied, "just the usual. Probably the biggest thing was the guys basketball team winning their last game. Their now the regional champions!"**

"**That's great! Carlos mentioned about it to me." Phoebe replied. **

"**What about Carlos?" Arnold said with a worried voice just arriving. "Is something going on between you or something?" **

"**Why do you care?" Phoebe replied smirking. Phoebe noticed how Arnold's face turned a few shades darker into a light pink.**

"**I was just wondering," he replied nervously fumbling a bit with his words, "I mean you can talk to whoever you want to and I'll just shut up now."**

"**Nothing's going on between us, and besides I'm not even interested in him." Phoebe replied.**

"**That's good or D.A. will kick the DNA out of you." Phoebe turned around and saw her Asian best friend. The two made a great pair of friends, they were like ying and yang. Wanda is outgoing and care-free while Phoebe is conservative and careful. However, they do share one thing in common.**

**Wanda pulled a chair up between Phoebe and Arnold. She sat down and remarked, "Hey, speaking of D.A., where is she?"**

"**I don't know," Keesha replied, "she said she was going to work at the observatory and redo the childcare center with Carlos."**

"**Ooh," Wanda remarked, "I bet she's having the time of her life right now." Phoebe couldn't help but giggle at that remark. **

"**Hey baby, guys, wait I mean girls." The group turned around and saw Ralphie carrying a Large Super Sized Mc Durger and a medium cola on a tray.**

"**Hey!" Arnold replied, "I'm pretty sure you noticed I am a guy."**

"**Yeah, but you're also a weasely wimp." Wanda replied smiling. Mocking people is her way of flirting. Phoebe notice how Arnold blushed at this comment.**

"**What are you guys talking about?" Ralphie said sitting down next to Keesha.**

"**About Carlos and D.A." Keesha said.**

"**What about them?" Ralphie questioned. Everyone's faces dropped while Ralphie stuffed his face.**

"**You don't know about them?" Wanda responded back.**

"**What, is she tutoring him?"**

"**No!" Everyone shouted at him.**

"**Their madly in love!" Phoebe finally told him.**

"**What? No their not!" Ralphie said, kind of, with a mouth full of dead cow drizzled in sauce.**

"**What do you mean?" Keesha questioned.**

"**I'm his best friend he would tell me if he liked her or not." **

"**No, he wouldn't." Phoebe said. Everyone was surprised how assertive and blunt her comment was. Arnold, in a way, found that VERY attractive. He's never heard her so feisty before.**

**---**

"**So I was wondering Carlos, why did you come here with me? Do you regret today?"**

**Carlos thought to himself how deep Dorothy Ann was. He answered with "I came because that's what friends do. You know they help each other when they need help. And of course not, I don't regret anything. Actually being alone with you today has been…I don't know."**

"**What do you mean?" Dorothy Ann responded. Carlos saw how D.A.'s smile was suddenly gone. She stared at her knees while sitting and talking. Carlos knows how this means she's unhappy. "You don't know how it is between us? It usually involves us bickering and fighting. Do you even consider me a friend?" She replied faintly.**

"**Duh, what did you think I considered you, a psycho ex-girlfriend?" Carlos said kiddingly. "And hey, that was another question, I get to ask you to more now as well."**

"**Fine," Dorothy said sighing, "but that's a crazy idea."**

"**What is?" Carlos asked.**

"**Us dating, that is the last thing I think of you, a boyfriend. Please, I'd rather date a lower primate than you." Carlos just felt his heart sank, he had two more questions. He needs to put them to some use.**

"**Seriously?" Carlos asked. He felt his heart beating with mad power.**

"**Well, maybe not. I would rather date you than a lower primate. Heck, I don't even think that's legal or moral." Dorothy Ann said with her eyes twinkling and her face smiling.**

**Carlos had one more question to ask. **

"**Dorothy Ann, I was wondering, would you-" knock knock, came the door right in the middle of his sentence. It was the night security guard who came early. He unlocked the door and kicked the two out of the building.**

**Carlos and Dorothy didn't talk while leaving until they got to the parking lot.**

"**So what were you about to ask?" Dorothy Ann said flattering her eyelashes in a flirting motion.**

"**Right, I was wondering---," **_**come on Carlos you can do this **_**he thought to himself. "I was wondering if you would…..rather kiss a jackass or pirate with lip fungus?" He almost asked her on a date! He secretly stared to curse himself.**

"**Oh," she said surprised, "I guess a jackass."**

"**Why?"**

"**Well not all of them are grotesque, there's one standing in front me." She said smiling while walking to her car. It took Carlos a second to realize what she meant. He then smiled to himself. **

**Dorothy Ann then drove up to him while he getting inside his car. "By the way, I now get an extra question."**

**-----**

**I tried to make this chapter a bit more interesting and tried stirring things up. Hit up the review box and give me some feedback on how this story is becoming!**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is inspired by the song 3 a.m. by Matchbox 20. You should check it out, its so beautiful especially the piano version.

---

The next day was the guy's night out, to enjoy themselves to poker, pool, and "manly" gossip.

"So Carlos, I heard that you and D.A. spent the day together at the observatory. Did you score?" Ralphie asked.

"What? Well we did spend the day together but no nothing happened we just worked." Carlos replied while accidentally shooting one of Ralphie's ball into a corner socket.

"Ha ha, that's not what I heard, and thanks man for the help. You screw up whenever your nervous." Ralphie commented while missing another ball.

"What I'm not nervous, why would I be nervous?" Carlos said about to hit another ball.

"Your screwing up because your afraid to admit that you like like Dorothy Ann." said a voice coming from behind them. Carlos fidgeted with his stick and ripped the green cloth embedded into the pool table.

Carlos looked behind him and saw it was Tim Taylor (ironically the far opposite than our favorite tool man).

"Hey Tim, how has it been? No ones seen you in forever." Carlos said somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hey guys, I thought I'd invite Tim and John Snider over to join in on the fun." Arnold said while carrying a pack of soda entering the room.

"John Snider? As in douche bag Snider?" Carlos said with his jaw dropped.

"Yeah, what the matter with that? I thought you too were good friends, at least that's what he told me." Arnold replied obliviously.

"Yeah, me and John are not friends, were not even acquaintances! He's just a total douche bag ." Carlos replied almost screaming.

"Hey, Carlos, chill out. Here's a pop!" Tim said throwing a Dr. Fizz his way. Carlos caught the drink and sat next to Tim on the couch while Ralphie was trying to find tape to repair his cheap pool table.

"So what's been going on?" Carlos asked before taking a sip of his Dr. Fizz.

"Nothing much, just been busy with my two AP art classes, I've recently took up photography, but drawing will always be my passion."

"That's cool, I've been pretty busy my self with school and basketball."

"And with Dorothy Ann." Ralphie said while standing in front of them looking for tape.

"Shut up Raphie, and pull of your pants, we don't need to see a full moon." Carlos replied. "Do you think we can talk upstairs real quick Tim, I need some advice."

The two went upstairs out of Ralphie's basement while Arnold and him played a round of pool.

"I don't know what to think Tim, I think about D.A. all the time!" Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked intrigued.

"Well I'm scared for her. Last night she called me at 3 a.m., she was crying."

"What about?" Tim asked.

"How she couldn't sleep, her voice was straining, and she felt lonely. Her parents were upset at her for being home late, but more importantly angry at that douche who locked us in there. They got on her for wasting her day at work doing nothing rather than at home studying."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah, but that's what she's been doing all day today after church. Just sitting at her desk studying. Her parents treat her like an educational slave, when it's the last semester and she just needs to have fun."

"Well she does have a lot to live up to, her parents are doctors aren't they?"

"Yeah, but here's the thing I don't know if these feelings are me just being worried or if it's something else."

"I know what it is." Tim said bluntly.

"What?" Carlos asked looking Tim in the eyes.

"You love her."

---

After "Man Night," Carlos went to bed or at least tried to. He stayed up thinking about the get together and the girl he cared about.

The event was very awkward when John got there. Him and Carlos gave each other sly looks all night. Especially during poker. Carlos won within an hours worth of the game. After that, they watched Jackhammer 1 and 2, sitting on opposite sides of the room.

What really got him was before he left, John told him to stay away from his girl. Carlos wanted to punch him so hard. How dare anyone claim D.A. as theirs when she was clearly almost his.

This left Carlos wondering, lying on his back in bed he picked up his cell phone and dialed D.A.

"Hello?" spoken by a soft voice.

"D.A. are you doing better?" Carlos asked calmly and soft as well.

"Yeah, I am."

"D.A. do you have a date for prom?" Carlos asked straightforwardly.

"No, not yet." D.A. replied with her voice acting not so tired anymore.

"Would you want to go with me?" Carlos asked quivering so badly, this is the first time he asked her out. What if she says no? Does that mean they'll never have a chance?

---

Well there's that, I hope I didn't rush this chapter any, just didn't want to give away to much. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! New chapter! Finally! lol It took me like 3 days to write this, so ya'll better review. Also I edited the settings on the review box. Now people who don't have an account or to lazy to sign in can leave a review. So Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reading reviews is fun :).

---

"Prom? With you? It's in two weeks. I wish you would have asked me earlier, or later on like at 12 in the afternoon instead of 2 in the morning." Dorothy Ann replied chuckling.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long. I've just been busy with sports and school. I haven't had anytime to concentrate on anything lately." Carlos apologized.

"It's okay, I understand. I haven't had much time either, actually I haven't even planned on going to prom." Dorothy Ann replied yawning.

"What? Why?!" Carlos asked confused.

"Because, the state math competition is on the same day. I'd rather win a $10,000 scholarship than prom queen."

"Yeah…I understand. I wish you could've been my date." Carlos admitted yawning and so tired he didn't realize what he was saying.

"Why's that?" Dorothy Ann asked starting to sweat.

"Because, Dorothy Ann…I think I love you. I find you so smart and attractive and *snore snore snore*." Carlos replied heading off to sleep.

Dorothy Ann didn't know what to think. _Carlos…in love…with me! Why would he admit that, did he get stoned on guys night? Did he drink? Was he delusional? Was he serious?!_

Dorothy Ann realized that Carlos was snoring on the other end of the cell phone. She hanged up and texted good night to him. She attempted to go asleep, but too many thoughts were running through her mind.

---

"Hey D.A.!" Carlos said running up her at the lunch table.

"Hey Carlos." D.A. replied kind of blunt and unenthusiastic.

"Wow, D.A., what's got you down? I haven't seen you this depressed since your pet gerbal died 4 years ago."

"What? No, I'm not sad. I'm just…confused. I'm going to go to the library to study for the Honors chemistry test." DA replied rushing off about to go before Carlos offered to go with her.

"I'll come to an help you study, I'm in chem too yuh know." Carlos said chuckling afterward.

"No! I mean nonsense, you haven't eaten yet. Bye." Dorothy remarked running off.

"What's her problem?" Wanda said while walking with Arnold taking their usual spots across DA and Carlos at the lunch table.

"I don't know, maybe her menstrual?" Carlos said.

"Maybe, but seriously something isn't right with her."

"Right with who?" Phoebe said taking her spot on the end of the table.

"D.A., she ran off pratically crying inside." Wanda remarked.

"Maybe I should see what's wrong her?" Carlos said getting up.

"Are you kidding, I think you're the last person she wants to see." Wanda replied

"But I'm her best friend, I'm gonna find out, bye guys." Carlos said before walking off.

After making out in the hallway Ralphie and Keesha walked up to their table hand and hand. Noticing how bare their table looked today.

"Where's Carlos and DA?" Keesha remarked sitting down on the end next to Phoebe.

"Their in the library." Phoebe said bluntly.

"Oh okay, but Carlos, studying? DA must have the magic touch on him." Keesha said outloud to no one in particular.

"Or their studying each other in the library." Ralphie butted in jokingly.

"Actually, I think she's avoiding him." Arnold replied returning to eating his Seaweed wrapped carrots.

"What! That's crazy talk, I need to check on my girl. Come on Ralphie!" Keesha replied.

"But we just got here!" Ralphie moaned.

"Fine! Obviously you don't care about your best friend Carlos and his feelings." Keesha argued.

"What? Are you on your menstrual?" Ralphie said to be only unexpectingly pulled by the ear away from the table and dragged to the library.

"Wow, that was interesting." Arnold said leaving Phoebe and Wanda to giggle.

"I'll be right back guys, I'm gonna get some more salad dressing." Phoebe said leaving and coming back in five minutes to see an enthusiastic Wanda alone with her sushi.

"Where's Arnold?" Phoebe asked sitting down.

"He went to his locker, but guess what Phoebe!" Wanda replied.

"What?"

"Arnold asked me to Prom! I feel like the luckiest girl on the planet!"

"What? I thought you two were just friends?" Phoebe replied shocked.

"Nope, we've been kinda secretly dating for the past few weeks. We just didn't want to leave you, Carlos, and DA feeling awkward like Ralpheesha." Wanda replied giggling at her own joke.

"Oh, that's fine. Go ahead and date. I think I've found me a date for prom too."

"Who?" Wanda asked intrigued.

"Why um…" Phoebe looked up and at the other end of the cafeteria was Tim drawing as usual. "Tim…Tim is going to go with me." Phoebe lied.

"You and Tim?"

"Yeah, we've been hitting it off a bit since he got back from the art internship."

---

Carlos walked into the Library to see D.A. hidden behind a giant Chemistry book. He removed the book that was in front of her to see her with her head down coiled by her arm on the table.

"DA, I know something is wrong, please tell me." Carlos asked while sitting down next to her at the table and using his special smile…the one that is only used on her.

"I would tell you, but I can't." Dorothy Ann mumbled with her head down.

"Why not?" Carlos asked with his smile faded.

"Because it's about you and your feelings."

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked worried.

"You said you loved me last night on the phone." Dorothy Ann replied looking down at the table avoiding eye contact.

"What? I thought I just dreamt that!" Carlos replied blushing badly that not even his dark skin could hid.

"So…what did you do last night? Drink or get stoned or something?" DA asked with a confused look on her face.

"What! No! It was just 2 in the morning and I was tired and been wanting to say…say that I…I--" "What's the matter girl!" Keesha replied behind Carlos.

"Oh, its nothing Keesha. Just that Carlos said some things last night that freaked me out a bit."

"Like what?" Keesha said with a clear attitude giving Carlos the "look."

"Just that he would like to go to prom with me, but I told him I can't because of the math competition." DA replied with the fakest smile.

"Math competition? Wow dude, you just got burned! That has to be the lamest excuse for someone to use. Well it's better than they have to wash their hair, but…damn! You got denied. That must be hard on your ego! Wait 'til the guys hear this. You'll be laughed at for weeks,-" Raphie butted in.

"Ralphie-" Keesha replied.

"Maybe months-"

"Ralphie-"

"Even until graduation next year!"

"RALPHIE!!!," Keesha screamed at him, "that's why your going to be a good friend and not mention any of this to anyone. Now come on, lets leave 'em here to work things out alright." Keesha and Ralphie then grabbed each others hands and went off to the janitor's closet.

"Gosh, those two make the worst couple. I love Keesha to death like a sister, but--"

"DA, I'm sorry what I said over the phone. Have you ever felt out of it at 2 in the morning?" Carlos butted in, "Just know that I was just out of it, I mean come on. Me and you…a couple. We'd probably break up before our first date." Carlos said, not believing the lies he was telling her.

"But Carlos, I really do have a math competition. Ignore Ralphie, he's an ignoramus. According to my research, tiredness really does cause disallusions. Heck, it's in the past. Who said anything about love?" Dorothy Ann reassured him, but only to reassure herself about Carlos. Her research was from her own mind. Carlos was the one to say love. Carlos loved her. Right?

---

Just thought I would make the story more dynamic. For the lovers of Wanda/Arnold/ Phoebe lovers and Tim/ Phoebe lovers I put more romance in between 'em. I hope this story still has some spark to it. To me it seems to be dragged on, that's why ya'll should review or message me and give me some advice or opinions. Please and Thankyou! And remember nonmembers can comment now too! BTW, happy mothers day!


End file.
